


Please... One More Maricle

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Being Pregnant, Bunker, Crying, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, Hugging, Making Up, Motel, OC Winchester Baby - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam x Pregnant!reader, Smut...?, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Sam have been dating for 2 years now, reader gets sick Sam and Dean take care of her and when she begins to feel better... reader takes, The Test, and finds out she's pregnant... at first reader tries to hide the little Winchester from her boyfriend, but when Sam finds out... he's angry, very...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is me, DeadMoose, posting her first fic on Archive

7 Weeks Ago

  Everything was a blur.

  You remember Dean leaving and you and Sam kissing, touching, teasing, moaning...

  You remember the feel of Sam pressing you against the mattress bed and hovering above you as he roughly and quickly removed your clothing. 

  You doing the same to him until you were both completely exposed to each other. 

  You remember, Sam brushing soft gentle kisses down your body and stopping to lick in-between your legs. You moaning and your eyes falling shut.

The sound of Sam moaning in pleasure as you got him painfully hard for, you both.

  The feel of Sam kissing under your belly-button and slowly pushing in. And him pinning your arms against the bed, his tongue working like magic against your body.

  When he finally let go of your wrists you rubbed your palms against his body making him moan against your neck.

  The feeling of Sam still inside of you, you holding him close as he pulled and pushed himself in and out of you...

 You also remember Sam whispering quietly into your ear, voice low and dark. Him telling you different things that made goosebumps spread across your body. 

  Then after, Sam's head dropping as he grunted loudly as he filled you. 

  Then both of you moaning deeply when he pulled out of you, and you sucking his throat and falling asleep with your head on his chest. 

  Him kissing your head and holding you close with the blanket around, you both falling asleep in each others arms...

'Present Day'

  "I don't feel like eating..." You groaned watching Sam begin to take out a pack of soup.  
   
 "I know you don't," He said turning on the burner on the stove. "but you need to get better soon... alright?"

 You smiled at how loving Sam was. "Fine..." You grumbled and laid your head back on the pillow. You've been sick for the past week, you pulled the blanket up to under your chin and shivered.

 "Awe," You heard Sam playfully mock. "you cold?"

 You smiled closing your eyes and tried your best to keep your teeth from chattering.

 When you felt the bed behind you dip, and a warmth pull you close, you slowly opened your eyes. "Why'am I not getting better Sam?" You asked him quietly and and closed your eyes again.

 Sam was about to answer when the motel door flew open and a large gust of cold wind came into the room. 

 You shivered more.

 "Can't even keep your lady warm, hey Sam?" You heard the door close and Dean throw his bag onto the other bed. 

 "Yah no... I think we should really start getting separate rooms..." Sam said. 

 You laughed slightly in agreement and opened your eyes. "Sam... the stove...?"

 "Shit-" You felt his warm body leave you and watched as he filled a pot with the tap water and put it on the re burner, then you saw Dean staring at you.

 "Uh, Sam?" Dean asked still looking at you. "I really think (y/n)'s got something bad... look at her..."

 You rolled your heavy eyes as you saw Sam come stand by Dean and tilt his head slightly. 

 "Look how pale she is..." You heard concern in Dean's voice... probably the most concern you ever heard in his voice... "when's the last time she ate...?"

 Sam's face filled with worry. "Now that you saw it... not since yesterday morning..." He swallowed and looked to his brother. 

 "Guys... I'm fine, I'm not dying." You said tiredly. 

 "Yah buy, still..." Sam said quietly.

 You closed your eyes and heard the water start to boil, but no footsteps. So, slightly confused, you opened you eyes and narrowed them when you saw Sam and Dean still watching you carefully.

 You blinked and sat up slowly, "See? I'm fine." You got to your feet and the thick blanket dropped, remembering you were only wearing your pink panties and one of Sam's shirts, you slowly (and painfully) headed over to you small bag of clothes and put on a loose pair of sweats and put your (h/c) in a sloppy lazy bun.

 After you had clothes on, you grabbed your thinner smaller blanket that you always brought with you (because it was from your dad before he left...),  and went to the stove. 

 "You sure your okay?" Sam asked as he stood beside you and wrapped a hand around your waist. 

 You smiled as you tried to open the soup packet, but found you were took weak and handed it to Sam. "Yah..."

:l:

 "C'mon," Dean threw you over his shoulder. "we're going."

 "No! Deeeeaaaannnnn, put me down!!" You whimpered and playfully hit your fists against his back. 

 He laughed at you, witch made you droop and he carried you out of the motel room, and put you in the back of the Impala. 

 Sam followed behind, with your blanket in his hand and he handed it to you as he closed your door and got into the passenger's seat. 

 "We don't need to go to the hospital! After soup yesterday, I-I feel fantastic! Noooooooo..." You wrapped yourself in your blanket and leaned your head on the window. 

 Sam smiled and turned back to you. "Sorry baby, we're going." 

 You saw Dean smile to himself and turn on the radio. 

 You whimpered again and laid your head on the window staring at the passing buildings. "I hate people in plastic gloves..."

:|:

 "Well, that was fun." You muttered as Sam helped you walk to the bathroom. "3 hours in the waiting room, yes, I feel better already..."  
   
 "C'mon, at least we know your not dying." Dean said as he began to make coffee. "You only have a chest infection."

 "And the flu." Sam added, as you walked to the bathroom. You faced him and stood on your toes to kiss him on the cheek.   
   
 "Thanks Sammy." You whispered and smiled. 

 He smiled back and turned to kiss you on the lips. 

 You stood normal again and closed the door when you turned to the toilet. Your stomach turned and you dropped to your knees and puked... 

 "(y/n)?!" You heard Sam ask quickly. "You okay?!"

 You groaned in response and flushed. After you 'relieved' yourself, you brushed your teeth and washed your hands. 

 You opened the door to the bathroom and saw Sam standing, waiting for you. 

 "Where's Dean?" You whispered. 

 "Went, to finds something that might make yah feel better and pick up your prescription." Sam said sweeping you off your feet and laying you down softly on the bed and laying close beside you. 

 "Why does he care so much? I mean, like it seems like he changed since I met him..."

 Sam smiled. "Because he cares about our future... and he says that he likes seeing how happy we are together..." He whispered slowly.

  You coughed and closed your eyes painfully as your chest stung. 

  "You okay?" Sam whispered lying beside you.

  "Yah," You lied. 

  "Well, get some rest, well see how you feel in the morning." Sam kissed your nose and you slowly drifted off into a comfortable darkness. 

:|:

  The next morning you woke to the sweet smell of coffee, your heavy eyelids opened and threw the blanket off of you. 

 You felt Sam behind you, still asleep. Then looked towards the coffee maker and saw Dean sitting at the mini table reading the newspaper.

  It took you some time to get out of the bed and wrap yourself in your little blanket and stumbled over to Dean.

  "Hey." You grunted sitting down. 

  "Hey, feeling okay?" He looked up. 

  You shrugged. 

  "Oh, this is from the doctor yesterday. She says to take it with your food every morning. And you spray this shit up your nose to somehow stop the infection." He explained setting a small container of pills and a box of nose spray on the table in front of you.

  "Thanks Dean." You whispered painfully as your chest stung. 

  "I'll get you some coffee." He said getting up and pouring you a cup. 

  He handed it to you and you nodded in thanks and raised the cup to your lips and the smell of it filled your nose, then your stomach turned again and you set it down quickly and ran to the washroom. 

  "(y/n)?!" Dean ran after you. 

 Your mouth filled with puke and you quickly lifted the toilet seat and spit all if it out. 

  You flushed and, with Dean's help, you get to the sink and rises out your mouth with water. 

  "You okay?" Dean asked quietly wrapping an arm around your shoulders helping you back to the table.

  "Yah... I don't know how bad this flu is..." You mumbled. 

  "Maybe it's not the flu..." 

:|:

  "Just, go back to bed." Dean walked you over to the bed where Sam was still asleep. "See of your feelin' better when you wake up. If not I'm waking Sam up and we're taking you to the emergency."

  You groaned. But relaxed when you slipped beneath the covers and Dean pulled up the blanket to right under your chin. 

  He smiled at you before quietly turning on the radio and taking Sam's laptop.

  "Search for hunts only Dean..." You teased and then passed out on the pillow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get freaked that I just posted this rite aftr the first chapter... I rite a shit ton of fanfic in my notes on my iPod (yes, an iPod 4... don't make fun of me.), and my friend said I should post this one!!  
> And so I am, by copying and pasting!! :P

Your eyes fluttered open when you felt someone moving your hair away from your eyes and forehead.

  "Time to wake up," Sam whispered into your ear. "how, ya feelin'?"

  You rolled onto your back and squinted to see Sam smiling.

  "Me and Dean gotta go on a hunt. We'll try to be quick, last minute demon." He put a hand on your cheek and stroked your cheekbone softly. "I love you."

  You smiled tiredly. "Love you too..." You mumbled . 

  He smiled sadly and kissed you softly before standing and grabbing his duffle bag. You watched him look back to you before leaving and closing the motel door. 

  It took you a while to wake up, get your shit together, and then you got dressed in sweats and a black tank top. You looked outside and saw the sun begging to go down, you yawned and got your bag.

  You groaned still feeling like shit but needed to go find something to buy. But you were feeling better than before you went to sleep. 

  You quickly wrote a note saying that you had gone to the closest drug mart a few blocks down the street, and that you were feeling better (witch wasn't a complete lie) then you signed your name and put a heart at the end for Sam.

  You put the note on the table and grabbed your bag putting it on your shoulder and beginning to walk to Shoppers...

:|:

  When you got there, the time was 8:56 pm, Sam and Dean had left at 7:30 pm. If they were killing a demon or maybe 2, they would probably be back around 10:45 pm later. 

  You walked down the aisles suddenly craving anything you could eat. You were staring.  
   
  So, you tossed chocolate bars, bags of chips, bottles of Dr.Pepper, and a pack of beer  into the basket you held it on the crook of your elbow.  

  You hummed ACDC to yourself quietly as you passed the feminine care shelves. You stopped and shrugged throwing deodorant into the basket and you were about to grab a box of tampons when you stopped.

  You frowned and lowered your hand thinking... you thought about when you last had your period remembering you had almost a full box in your bag bak at the bunker.

  2... 6... shit, almost 8 weeks ago... an uneasy feeling settled in your stomach at that. A few shelves down from the tampons... were different brands of pregnancy tests...

  You felt you heart started to pound at the sight. But you bent down and quickly picked up 3 different brands and speed walked over to the checkout...

  The lady gave you a look as she scanned the first test. You thought you saw a slight smile on her lips, then she looked back to the scanner. 

  Fear began to build in your body as you paid and quickly left jogging back to the motel drinking the Dr.Pepper you had bought trying to work up enough pee for the 3 tests...

:|:

  The tile floor was cold under your bare feet, but you ignored it as you padded back and forth in the small bunker bathroom. The 3 tests sitting in the sink, mocking you each minute that passed.

  When you heard a beep, you quickly went over to the sink and your answer was given... 

  3 blue crosses... 

  Positive.  
   
  ...you, (y/n) (l/n), were... pregnant... with Sam Winchester's baby...

:|:

  As you sat alone in the bunker, with one thought running through your mind... you know you should have the innocent life inside you removed, but you couldn't do that.

 How would Sam feel about it? With the hunting, you'd have to drop it. But how could you hold your little baby in your arms knowing people are dying because of-

  Tears began streaming down your cheeks, as you thought of this. 

  How could you have been so stupid! Unprotected sex, god damn it..

  You looked down to your stomach... nothing but there was a forming baby inside you. So perfect, but you still were angry with yourself and worried and scared for Sam and Dean, and Castiel... if he'd show up. 

  What were you gonna do? Have the baby removed before Sam would know, and feel guilty for the rest of your life. Or try it, see what the future holds...

  You had to talk to someone. Like now. 

  "Um..." You saw the brother's do this before, and hoped it would work for you. "uhh... Cas, i-if you can hear me, I need to talk if your not busy..."

  A moment passed and nothing, so you buried your face in your hands and cried to yourself. 

  "(y/n)?" 

  Your head shot up and you had to wipe tears away before blinking trying to focus. 

  The familiar figure stood standing in the door frame of the living room. 

  You smiled small and sadly. "Hi Cas, sorry to bother you..." You whispered as he came and sat close beside you. 

  "No, no. It's fine, your situation seems more important than what I was dealing with, so please tell me what is wrong." He watched you closely.

  "Well, I just need to ask you something-"

  "Anything (y/n)."

  "...Cas, I-" You paused, maybe you shouldn't tell, him, your, problems. But tears filled your eyes at the image of Sam coming into mind. "Cas, I-I'm... pregnant..."

  He blinked. "That's wonderful-" 

  "No, Cas. It isn't..."

  He brought his eyebrows together in confusion. "Why not?" 

  "Because I... I don't know-" Your voice was over run with sobs.

  "You don't know who the father is?" Castiel tired.

  "No no...! Sam's the father Cas-"

  He smiled. "I'm sure he'll be happy to be informed."

  "No, but Cas is in the right thing to do? I mean with what we have as a job... is it really okay to raise a baby into... this?" You whispered sacredly. "Because I know in my right mind that I should really have the innocent precious life inside of me removed-"

  "Don't you dare say that!" He said. "You can't think like that (y/n)."

  He made you cry harder. "I'm sorry, I should have never asked you Cas... I'll make the decision by morning..."

  His face filled with worry... "I know your scared (y/n), but this is way out of the question. Just think of your future, you a mother, Sam a father, and Dean an uncle."

  "You an uncle..." You whispered smiling slightly. 

  He laughed quietly. "You just need to relax and think this through properly. Okay?" He asked tilting his head slightly. "Because I care about you (y/n). And I don't want you to make a choice you may regret..."

  You nodded still crying. "When do I tell him...?" 

  Castiel smiled. "The sooner the better."

  He kissed you lightly on the forehead before standing and looking to you as you stood up with him. 

  You wrapped your arms around his body and he hugged you back. "Thanks Cas..."

  "I'm glad to be of help (y/n)." He said before stepping back and disappearing and leaving you alone in the bunker. 

  Your small smile quickly faded... the clock showed 10:30... "They'll be hom- back soon..."

:|:

  A knot formed in your stomach at the sound of a knock on the door. "Hey (y/n), we're back! Forgot the key inside before we left can you open the door?" Dean's voice came from the other side of the front door.

  You slowly got up finding yourself unsteady and dizzy. You managed to get to the door and opened it for the tired looking brothers. 

  "Hey." You held the door open as they came in with their bags. 

  Dean had a burger in his hand, he bit into it as he past you, the smell filling your nose, and it slightly dripping with greece and your stomach turned. 

  You put a hand over your mouth and dashed to the bathroom, dropping to your knees and throwing up yet again. You kicked the door closed, and locked it.

  There were 3 loud bangs on the door. "(y/n)?!" Sam's voice was full of question and concern. "Everything okay?!"

   You groaned in response and flushed the toilet brushing your teeth slowly. You raised your eyebrows as you looked into the garbage and saw the tests. "I'll be out in a sec..."

  You quickly wiped up the toilet seat and grabbed the tests, washing them clean and hiding them under your shirt. 

  You took in a breath and went to you and Sam's room and quickly hid the tests in your backpack and heard his footsteps coming from the kitchen. So you zipped up your bag grabbed a pair of socks pulling them apart slowly. 

  That's when you saw his tall figure leaning on the doorframe. "What's with you lately (y/n)?"

  "I dunno." You said then cursed under you breath because you couldn't get your fucking sock on. 

  Sam made a face and walked over to you and got down on his knees and sat up on his heels and put your knee high socks on for you. He placed a gentle kiss on your nose as he came back up, "I'll look after you till you feel better, I promise..."

  You shivered because all you were wearing for pants were your booty shorts. Sam noticed and took off his already warm hoodie from his body and wrapped it around your shoulders gently. 

  "Better?"

  You nodded. "God I need something to eat..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also... does anybody no how 2 change their Icon?!? help a moose out, and like comment what u think about my fix so far and bout how to hang ur icon  
> Thnks!!  
> (once again, Im a lazy shit... bare with me kn the typos!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again.  
> Um... how do I say this...?  
> I'm only starting Season3 of Supernatural...  
> *chuckles* it's a long storey, comment if your confused as FUCK and want 2 no what the he'll I mean...

You hesitated. You felt like spilling your guts about the baby Winchester inside of you to the brothers, but something held you back... fear?

  Sam raised his eye brow looking at you. "Are you gonna eat?"

  Tears filled in your eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." You blurted quickly and ran outside for a walk. 

  The night air made you pull Sam's hoddie tighter around your shoulders as you walked down the driveway and to the grass. You sat down and felt warm tears falling down your cheeks.

  Why the hell were you crying? Hormones... you groaned loudly and heard the front door open and close. 

  To your surprise it was Dean instead of Sam. You saw him watching you, and you were positive he saw your tears, but you wiped them away anyway.

  "Hey." He said calmly.

  "H-hi." You shivered.

  "Talk to me. What's up?"

  You sighed heavily.

  "That, time of the month...?" He asked bluntly.

  You smiled awkwardly. "Yah..."

:|:

  "Don't worry Sammy," You kissed his cheek before closing your eyes as you got yourself comfortable on the bed. "I'll be fine. This month... is just, terrible." 

  He chuckled. "Whatever you say love."

  "Thanks for being so understanding, I'll be better tomorrow, I promise." You whispered and turned your back to him. 

  Your eyes shot open when you felt him lazily wrap an arm around your middle, and curl around you. 

  Sam had no idea... but he was holding his baby. You sighed heavily and thought about your conversation with Cas earlier... 

:|:  
   
  You woke alone. You stretched and heard your joints pop loudly witch made you groan. 

  When you put your right  arm back on the bed, you felt a piece of paper and a red rose on the pillow. You sat up and read the note:

(y/n), 

  Good Morning baby.  
  Me and Cas quickly have a salt and burn hunt. Dean's in the bunker, I wanted to stay but, he said you needed space... (I don't need space from you... =


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was pretty short...   
> IM SORRY!!  
> This little DeadMoose is trying okay?! 
> 
> *breaks into a fit of laughr*

It was 9:50 pm when you finished your food. Afraid of throwing up... again, made you only eat half of the potatoes. 

  "Still not hungry?"  

  Castiel shot you a glance, as if saying, “Tell him you little shit!”

  You yawned loudly and leaned your head on Sam's shoulder tiredly.

 "You should get some rest, you still seem weak." Sam whispered.

  "So, tomorrow. Found a simple salt and burn case," Dean said putting the dishes in the sink turning on the tap. "about a 45 minute drive to an hour away from here. You guys down?"

  Cas shrugged. " I have to deal with something angelic related tomorrow. So possibly, I'll come in the morning if I can."

  Dean nodded and looked to you and Sam. "What'a 'bout you 2?"

  "I'm in." You said eyes still closed.

  "Got no choice, do I?" Sam joked and kissed your forehead. "That's my strong girl." 

  You blushed. But worry passed over your mind as you thought about how the first 3 months of pregnancy, you have to be careful, or could loose the baby...

  "Alright." Dean said standing up and washing the dishes, you and Sam had picked a movie, Star Wars, and the 4 of you watched it talking and laughing at times. 

  Dean and Cas were sitting together on the smaller couch, Cas leaning forward with his elbows on his knees trying to understand what The Galactic Empire was. And Dean sitting back with his eyes closed holding a beer.

  You and Sam were sitting on the longer couch. Sam half laying down with you in his lap and arms over your shoulders protectively holding you close. You held one of his arms that was wrapped around your stomach and stroked it lightly with your thumb

  You watched as Darth Vader reached a hand to Luke and raised his light saber. "Luke I am your father..."

   Sam smiled and kissed your hair gently. "Tired yet?" 

  You shook your head, then yawned. 

  The sound of Luke's cry was always your favorite part. 

  Sam laughed quietly. "C'mon." 

  Sam stood up and carried you to both of your room and laid you on the bed. "Night baby."

  "Sam, there's something I have to tell you..." You whispered as he pulled the blanket up to under your chin. 

  "Can it wait till morning?" He asked softly. 

  You nodded slowly. "Yah..."

  "I have to talk to Dean for a minute. I'll be right back." Sam smiled and kissed your cheek.

  When he left you yawned and closed your eyes and instantly fell in a deep slumber.  

:|:

You woke up in the back of the Impala and your head and shoulders resting against Sam's thighs. 

  "Where are we?" You whispered grabbing Sam's attention. 

  "On the way to the hunt," He said back as you sat up and leaned on your window closing your ryes. "sorry, you looked so cute sleeping. I just couldn't wake you up."

  You closed your eyes and felt San wrap your blanket around your shoulders. 

  A heavy sigh left your mouth as you rode along in the Impala, the bumps in the roads at time and the fast turns Dean was making as he turned. 

  You squeezed your eyes closed and put a hand on your forehead. The felt the nausea coming again, it felt like it was in the back of your throat.

  "Oh god..." You mumbled quietly to yourself. "can you put over for a second Dean, I-I need some air...

  You saw him and Sam shoot worry glances through the rearview mirror. And then pulled over looking to Cas, who was in the passenger. 

  "Thanks." You gagged out before running to the back of the Impala and emptying your stomach. You heard a door open and close and calm light footsteps approach you.  

  You felt a hand on your back strafing you. You slowly looked back to see it was the black haired angel, "You really should tell them."

  "Shut up." You groaned wiping your mouth with a napkin from Cas and throwing it in the ground and leaning against the Impala.

  You ran your hands through you hair and looked to Cas. "How do you think they'll react?"

  "Dean doesn't matter right now. You just need to worry about Sam." He said slowly and gave you a small smile.

  "I'll tell him after the hunt." You said back and you both got back into the car.

  You grabbed a bottle of water and a Gravel. You took it and saw Sam staring at you worried.  
   
  You shook your head and covered yourself in the blanket. You slowly opened your eyes when you felt Sam's arms wrap around you and tug you against his body away from the window. 

  You curled against Sam's chest and relaxed in his arms closing your eyes. "Feel good enough to hunt, your usually good on drives."

  "Mhhm..." You grumbled. "I'll be fine, just really tired."

  Sam placed a gentle kiss on your temple, pulling you closer. "After this hunt, I'm takin you to the hospital."

:|:

  The 4 of you watched the rotten dry corpse durn in flames down in it's grave. It had a kinda easy hunt, other than the fact that you had been cut on the cheek. 

  Sam would always look at your cut and ask you if you were alright, or if you need anything. But you would smile and kiss his cheek, saying "I'm fine Sammy."

  After the long drive back to the bunker, Sam asked Dean if he could use the Impala for taking you to the hospital. Dean said "Yes, of course."

  "I'll be right back," You said to Sam as you got out of the Impala, "can you get a Advil in my bag, and some water?"

  "Sure." He said with a slight smile.

  You yawned and followed Dean inside and went to the bathroom.

  After you took a piss and  washed your hands, you lifted up your shirt and turned sideways in the mirror. A small smile formed on your lips, then it faded as you forgot that Sam was digging through your bag!

  "No no no no no no!!" You nearly shouted pulling down your shirt, opening the door and running down the short hall grabbing Cas and Dean's attention.

  "Woah..." Dean got up from the table and blocked your path. "you okay, why'r you running-"

  "Gotta go!" You half smiled and dashed out f the bunker down the driveway and saw Sam leaning with his back against the Impala. 

  You calmed your breathing and went and stood in front of him. "Okay, I'm good. Let's go."

  He didn't reply and just got into the drivers' and you went around and sat in the passenger's quietly.

  He past you the Advil with a bottle of water, but didn't look your way...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOooooo....  
> I'm am listening to music while 'working' on posting this...   
> Sleepless Nights by Faber Drive   
> Came on... shit just got real...  
> Listen to it while reading this rather depressing chapter!!
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=Iy_s2m5fmp8
> 
> Here it is 

  When Sam pulled up in the parking lot of the hospital away from the other cars... he turned it off and your hert started beating against your chest. 

  "Sam?" You whispered quietly.

  "How could you not tell me."

  "Tell you what..." 

  "That your pregnant, how could you not tell me!" He shouted angry.  

  You swallowed and saw the anger in his eyes. 

  He never got angry at you, and if he did you resolve it with a kiss and him holding you close telling you that he's sorry. But you could tell that this time it wasn't going to be that easy. 

  "What'r you talking about-" You tired. 

  "I'm talking about the tests (y/n)!" Sam yelled. "Don't act like you don't know! I saw them, why didn't you tell me?!"

  "Sam, I-" You felt tears burn in your eyes. "I-I'm sorry-"

  "Sorry's not good enough!" He shouted angrily and turned to face you. "How could you keep this from me?!"

  A single tear fell from you right eye. "I was going to tell you... Sam I-"

  "How the hell'r we gonna do this... hunting, we can't raise a baby into this." Sam ran a hand through his hair, still full of anger.

  "I was thinking we were... gonna..."

  "Kill it?!" He yelled raising his eyebrows at you. "Are you kidding me? Kill the innocent little life inside you!"

  Now at this, Sam had made tears stream down your cheeks and fall off of your cheeks.

  "(y/n), how could you keep this from me!" San shouted.

  You backed away from him and leaned with your back against your door and heard drops of rain pour from the grey clouded sky.

  "Sam, just listen... please." You whispered and saw his face and you saw how angry he really was. "I was going to tell you last night, but fell asleep when you went to talk with Dean. Sam, I'm just so scared, we're hunters we-"

  He shook his head closing his eyes as he ran his hands though his hair slowly.

  "-I'm so sorry Sam... this is all my fault..."

  He shook his head again. "I need some air." He whispered still angry and got out of the Impala. 

  "No! Sam! Please, don't go!" You got out as well and ran after him. "Sam!!"

  You grabbed his arm, but he ripped away and spun to glare at you. 

  Seeing him like this... made you back down and cower. 

  Then his eyes changed and you saw pain and hurt. "I... (y/n)-..."

  "Sammy... please. I need you right now..." You whimpered crying harder. "come back." 

  He shook his head slowly and put his hood up turning and walking away. 

  You dropped to your knees in the parking lot and after a minute or 2 you, got up and dragged your pained body back to the Impala and sat in the back curling into a crying ball.

:|:

  You didn't realize you had passed out until you woke up covered in a warm leather jacket and wearing Sam's dry shirt. You sniffled thinking about your argument and sat up slowly, there was a note on the armrest and you read:

Went for some air. I'll be back tonight, Dean and Cas are inside.

-Sam

  Tears threatened to spill from your eyes as you finished reading, you opened the door and slowly went to the bunker. 

  You opened the door and went in, closing the door behind you and went to the kitchen. Dean and Cas were sitting at the kitchen table, they stopped talking and looked up to watch you.

  You heard one of them stand up and put a hand on your shoulder. 

  You turned to met Dean's sad green eyes. "Sam went out-"

  "I know..." You whispered and poured some tea. 

  "Look, what happened, isn't your fault (y/n)." Dean whispered. 

  You finished pouring the tea and dropped it spilling it on the counter. "Dean...-"

  "I'm sorry (y/n), Sam'll come around... I promise-" Dean whispered pulling you to his chest and wrapping his arms around you.

  You squeezed your eyes closed and held onto his coat and cried into his chest. Castiel watching with his head lowered and a sad expression.

:|:

  A light came into your room, waking you up. The door closed and you heard quiet shuffling.

 When you felt the blanket pull back from you... and a body lay down beside you. Your eyes filled with tears and you curled away knowing it was Sam. 

  "We have to name it Dyllan..." Sam groaned and pulling you to his chest. 

  "What..." You questioned, before you realized he was drunk. 

  "Dyllan..." Sam said quietly kissing your ear and down your jaw to your neck.

  "Sam, stop." You whimpered kinda scared. 

  You knew Sam would never hurt you, but you didn't want anything to do with anyone. 

  "Aw c'mon baby let's celebrate..." Sam growled rubbing your thigh roughly scratching, along with your cheek. 

  You ripped away from him and got to your feet stepping back inching to the door. 

  "Hey!" Sam stumbled to his feet as well. "If told me, we wouldn't be in this fucking mess! But your a goddamn selfish bitch, and kept it to yourself, nothing caring what I thought!"

  "No, Sam-"

  "'Sam what!!'" He mocked laughing at you. "There is nothing you can do or say to take this away (y/n)!" He yelled stepping towards you and pinning you against the wall. "Okay?! Your a selfish asshole (y/n)! With no courage to tell me, your just a scared little bitch..."

  It felt like Sam had just grabbed your heart, ripping it out of your chest and crushed it in his fist.

  "Sam-" You cried as he pushed you harder the emotional, and physical pain, made you scream and cry.  
   
  "That's it... make yourself feel better." Sam kissed your neck. "Won't do anything (y/n)..."

  Your mind blanked... you kneed him in the crotch making him fall back letting your wrists go, and you running out of your room and to the kitchen.

  You didn't see Sam coming out of the bedroom, but you did see Dean and Cas come running out of their rooms and heading to you.

  "(y/n)!!" Dean ran at you and, wrapped you in his arms "What the hell happened?!"

  "Sam-..." You couldn't breath. "he's drunk, a-and-"

  "Calm down!" Dean whispered and kissed your temple holding you tighter. "Cas!" 

  The angel spun in a circle to look at you and Dean. 

  "Hold her!" Dean said as Cas came towards you.

  "No... no! D-Dean-!" You whimpered crying harder. 

  "It's okay (y/n), I've got you." Cas whispered gently. "I won't let go I promise. I'll protect you."

  You nodded quickly and saw as Sam came out of your room and glare at you. Dean rushed to him and blocked his way.

  "SAM!" Dean yelled. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" 

  Sam snarled.

  "This is no way to treat her!" Dean pushed his chest away. "Sam, your scaring her!"

  You covered your mouth watching in them still wrapped in the angel's arms and pressed against his chest.

  "She kept this from me Dean! What the hell was I suppose to do-"

 You cried harder witch made Dean look back quickly, he had tears in his eyes, then looked to Sam.

  "Talk it out!"

  "THIS STUPID BABY IS ALL HER FAULT!" 

  "NON OF THIS IS HER FAULT SAM! If anything, this is all on you... NON OF THIS IS (y/n)'S FAULT!" Dean lowered his voice...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything 2 say.  
>  LOL YASS!!  
> 1 Kudo so far!! THANK YOU!!

  You hadn't seen Sam in 2 days. 

  After that fight him and Dean had when he was drunk, Dean took him to a motel 'nearby' and left him with 20$.

  "How you holdin' up (y/n)?" Dean asked softly as he sat beside you on the couch. 

  Even though you felt like crying and hugging him until Sam came back. You calmly answered with "Fine... I guess. Considering, that Sam doesn't want the baby and I can't find myself to care anymore..."

  Dean facial expression crumbled. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, holding you closely. "I'm sorry things have to be this way (y/n). Sam wants the baby, I promise you... but he just doesn't know how to express it. It comes across as angry right now, but i swear, it will get better. The thing that brings couples closer together is a baby... you guys'll be parents." 

  "Dean, I don't think it's gonna get any better. I mean, we're hunters, I can't just drop the job and raise a baby alone-"

  "You won't be alone." Dean smiled slightly. "You got Sam, he'll be a dad, and me and Cas. You won't be alone (y/n)."

  You smiled a little. But then faded as you thought of Sam. "I dunno how I can talk to Sam after-"

  "Yah... I know." Dean whispered kissing your temple and you closed your eyes slowly, with tears falling and leaned your head on his shoulder.

:|:

  "We'll be back before 10, okay?" Dean said heading to the front door and pulling his duffle bag over his shoulder.

  You nodded and tried a smile. Castiel put a hand on your shoulder and smiled down at you before following Dean. 

  They left and you sat there alone on the couch. Tiredly you, made some coffee when you felt your phone vibrate in your butt pocket. Confused at who would be contacting you, you pulled it out and read the text. 

I'll never be able to face you the same again, but I need to make things right (y/n), so if you'd want to, come over, to my motel room 4 blocks away from the bunker... I have a lot to say to you. 

  You let your phone screen fade to black as you finished reading Sam's text. A wave of panic shot through your body, how was he really going to react...?

  But you soon found your self grabbing your bag and a hoodie and writing a note to Dean and Cas when they got back.

Dean & Cas

  Just got a text from Sam. We need to talk things through, and if anything goes... wrong... I'll call you right away, if things go well I'll stay with him over night, okay? Don't worry, I'm sure thing'll work out...

-(y/n)

  You put the pen down beside the note and grabbed the keys and locked the front door as you closed it behind you.

  A few minutes past when you texted Sam.

What's the motel called and witch room

  You took in a deep breath before pressing the send button and putting your phone back in your pocket and continuing to walk down the sidewalk.  
    
  You felt tears in the back of your eyes as you thought of how broken Sam probably is. "It's okay baby," You whispered and put a hand on your stomach looking down "me and daddy just need to talk."

  You felt a buzz again and took out your phone. 

Across The Lake, room 17

  You sighed and kept walking with your hand still on your stomach the whole way until  the motel was in sight. Your body shook and you walked up to room 17.

  You wiped a tear away and raised your hand to knock, but froze. What were you gonna say... how were you gonna say it...?

  You knocked lightly on the door and after a short moment the door opened. Your breath hitched when you saw his tall figure. 

  "H-hi..." You whispered nervously. 

  Sam gave you a half smile and motioned his head for you to come in, you stepped inside the motel and he closed the door behind you.

  He sighed heavily and tossed his phone from his hand on the closest bed and turned his back to you crossing his arms over his chest.

  "I'm sorry-" Sam's voice was quiet and full of pain. 

  You blinked away tears watching him. He dropped down on the motel bed and leaned foreword, elbows on knees, and his face in his hands. 

  You heard him sniffling and you slowly went and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry to Sam."

  "No, (y/n)... I did this to us." Sam whispered looking up into your (e/c) eyes. "It wasn't your fault to hide the baby from me, you were scared... and I understand that. We're hunters. We don't know anything about children, or how to raise them."

  You blinked watching his eyes. It's obvious he's been crying for most of the time he was away, because his eyes were red.

  "A-and I just want you to know, that... I do. I do wanna be a dad, I want us to have a family (y/n), I want to hold the tiny little life that   
we created. And I'm sorry I wasn't careful enough... but, I want you to know, that finding out I'm gonna be a dad was the best moment of my entire life (y/n) but I was just angry you hid it from me. And your gonna be the mom, meaning I'm the luckiest man in the entire world to have you as mine." He smiled sadly. "I ripped us apart (y/n)..." Sam whispered looking away. 

  Your breath hitched and tears began streaming from your eyes.

  "I... love you (y/n). And I love our baby. And if your willing to give this a shot... I'll never leave your side." Sam's voice broke.

  You smiled and held his arm. "I love you Sam Winchester." 

  Tears streamed from his hazel eyes as he hugged you. "I'll never hurt you again (y/n). I promise." He whispered and kissed your hair gently.

:|: 

  You stayed with Sam that night. Hoping that Dean got the note and wasn't freaking out, but you thought you'd text him anyway. 

Hey I don't know if you got my note on the table... so don't freak out, I'm with Sam and we talked things through I'm gonna stay with him for the night, so... we'll come back  in the afternoon

  You yawned clicked send, then you put your phone on the night stand by the motel bed and turned on the lamp.

  "Ready for bed?" Sam asked with a smile, and headed to turn off the lights in the motel room.

  You smiled back. "Yep."

  "Yah," Sam said stretching his arms over his head. "me too."

  You quickly stood up and went to get a glass of water, and as you walked past door Sam sat up slightly and took out his phone. "Wait." He held up the camera towards you.   
   
  You stopped walking and stood in front of the light. 

  "Lift up your shirt." Sam smiled.

  You blushed a little you and lifted up your shirt just enough, showing your stomach. 

  Sam took a picture and you put your shirt down and laid beside him. "We'll take one every week."

  He showed you the picture and you smiled. "I think I'm finally starting to show a little, it's been about 9 weeks." 

  Sam put his phone by yours and you laid closer to him. He put a hand on your stomach, rubbing gently. "I'm sorry-"

  "Sam, stop apologizing." You whispered kissing him lightly. "We all make mistakes, and I forgive you. Okay?"

  Sam sighed heavily. "Okay." He kissed your cheek and you rested your head on his shoulder. 

  "Would you rather have a boy or a girl...?" You whispered turning off the lamp. 

  "I don't care." Sam continued to protectively rub your stomach. "I'll love it no matter what (y/n)."

  You smiled. "I love you."

  "I love you too." Sam kissed your belly and then your cheek. 

  You smiled to yourself in the dark and laid on your side facing the other direction. He placed a gentle kiss on your shoulder and wrapped an arm around your middle curling around your smaller frame.

1 Month Later  
(1Month)

  "So..." Dean walked you and Sam to the door. "your really not gonna tell us where your going?" He asked looking back to Castiel who was tilting his head slightly.

  "No." You smiled and grabbed Sam's hand. "It's a surprise."

  "Okay then..." Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion.

  Sam smiled down at you and you both walked out of the bunker and to the Impala. 

  "So..." Sam let out a breath. "second ultrasound... we get to find out if the baby's a boy or a girl." He began driving towards the hospital. "Excited?"

  "Very." You smiled at him. "I'm sorry I gotta know, is it alright?"

  "Oh c'mon," Sam laughed "where's your sense of surprise." 

  You smiled innocently. "Please?"

  Sam smiled and leaned over to kiss you on the cheek. "If your really that impatient." He whispered softly and kissed your ear.

  You whimpered playfully and lean back. "Eyes on the road Sammy, you gotta protect us." You teased.

:|:

  You heard a door open witch made you and Sam look up to a nurse dressed in dark teal scrubs. "Miss (y/l/n)?"

  "Yah." You said standing with Sam at your side. 

  She smiled at you two. "You both can follow me," She said and headed into the room. "If you could just lay down on this chair mom," She put a hand on the chair and moved it as you sat. "and dad, you can sit here." The nurse rolled a chair to Sam. 

  Sam took your bag off your shoulder and you laid on your back sitting up slightly to look at the screen.

  "And if you could just lift up your shirt," The nurse asked taking out a bottle of blue looking gel. "this is gonna be cold, so prepare yourself."

  The nurse squirted quite a large amount of the gel on your stomach.

  The screen in front of the 3 of you came to life as you held Sam's hand tightly and she dragged this sensor across your stomach with little pressure.

  "Okay..." She looked to the screen dragging it around more. "so, you see the baby's head right here..." the nurse pointed out a circular shape on the screen. "here's it's back... oh yes."

  She dragged the sensor around your stomach to show different images of the baby inside you. "Would you like to know the gender?"

  You looked to Sam, who shrugged. "Surprise...?" He tired.

  "It's okay," The nurse said softly. "we don't have to say."

  You made a face that could mimic any upset 3-year-old. "Please Sammy..."

  Sam smiled and kissed your cheek. "Whatever you want."

  You kissed him again and turned bad to the nurse. "I think we, wanna know..."

  She smiled kindly. "It's a boy."


	7. Chapter 7

  You looked at the picture of your baby from the ultrasound. "So... little boy inside."

  Sam nodded smiling as he drove you and baby back to the bunker. "Mini-me." You laughed and sat up to kiss him softly.

  You with Sam's help, walked up to the door... because it was raining... and knocked, holding the picture behind your back.

  Castiel opened the door greeting you both with a warm smile. "Hello."

  "Hey Cas." You said stepping up an into the bunker with Sam behind.

  Sam closed the door and you both shook the rain off of our coats.

  Dean came into sight as you and Sam went into the living room. He was holding a bowl of popcorn and a beer. 

  "No cases?" Sam asked sitting with you at the small table.

  "Nope." Dean yawned boredly. "Do we get to know where you two went now?"

  You looked to Sam before standing and holding up the picture for Dean and Castiel to see. "Your future nephew!"

  Dean smiled taking a sip of beer. "Boy?"

  "Yup..." You past him the picture. 

3 Months Later   
(Month 4)

  "Oh god Sam..." You rushed down the aisle of Wal-Mart to the large pregnancy pillows. "I neeeeeddd ooonnnee..."

  Sam laughed pushing the car to you leaning with his elbows on the handle bars. "You do not."

  You shot him a playful glare.  "Yes." You grabbed the yellow one striped with blue and white. "Yes I do."

  He shook his head laughing still. "You amaze me (y/n). You really don't need it," He walked to you kissing your cheek. "put it back we need to keep looking for other stuff."

  You whimpered as he put it back. "Fine." You grabbed the cart and began pushing down the next aisle. "don't let me sleep."

  Sam followed. "You can just use me." He whispered in your ear hugging you from behind rubbing your larger belly.

  You whimpered and closed your eyes as he kissed your neck. "Fuck off!" You teased pushing him away. "We need to get some clothes."

  You smiled continuing the walk down the different aisles. Sam said he had to quickly meet Dean for something, leaving you think about shit.

 You noticed that Sam and Dean had been... going out lately... talking quietly. They would say they are going shopping for groceries, when they would come back almost an hour later with only 3 or 4 bags.

  It got you thinking... where the hell are they going...?

:|:

  When you got back to the bunker you put the bags down. 

  You had bought a buttload of toys and the cutest little hats.

  "Got some cloths for the kid?" Cas asked seeing the outfits.

  "Tons." Sam said running a hand through his hair. 

  "Looks like it." Dean said coming up next you three.

  The 4... 5... of you talked over a possible case that Dean might have found about 45 minutes away from the bunker. 

  Sam did some research in it as you and Dean watched What To Expect When Your Expecting, Castiel had something to do and promised he's be back in like an hour or so.

  "Did some more research on your case Dean," Sam said sitting beside you and pulling you close. "and it's not our thing."

  Dean made a face. "Damn, I though I could be like you." 

  You smiled at Dean and continued to watch the movie until it was mostly over.

  "Wanna get something to eat?" Sam whispered waking you up from a quick cat nap you just had on his strong chest.

You curled against him closing your eyes tiredly. "Yah." 

  "Can I come?" Dean asked looking back.

  You watched as Sam gave him a face and winked, motioning to you. 

  Dean nodded.   
    
  "No," Sam said as you stood up. "you can't it's a date..." You saw him wink again. 

  You dragged yourself to you and Sam's room and was about to put on a pair of track pants and a baggy t-shirt... but Sam came in with a box in his hands.

  "Put this on." Sam laid it on the bed and grabbed a pair of jeans winking as he went to the bathroom to change.

  Confused, you took off your sweats and opened the box. Inside, was a neatly folded navy skirt that ended just above your knees, you smiled at yourself in the mirror and took out the rest of the outfit in the box.  
    
  It was a plain grey t-shirt and a brand new leather jacket, with a red yellow black and white scarf to top it off. 

  You took off your shirt and was about to slip off your bra when you felt a warmth behind you.

  "Sam!!" You squealed with a smile when you felt his hands on your back.

  "I got it." Sam whispered in your ear and un clipping your bra.

  You blushed as he grabbed your tan colored one and handed it to you as he slipped the one you were wearing off.

  Sam smiled at you. "So perfect..." 

  Your cheeks burned red and you spun away from his. "I'm changing!!" You laughed.

  Sam kissed you before leaving the room for the kitchen.  
   
  You felt a little dizzy when Sam left, bit shook your head and put your tan bra on and looked at your round belly in the mirror. You hadn't felt a kick from the baby yet, but was excited for when he was gonna come into this world.

  You finished putting your outfit on and grabbed a pair of white knee high socks and headed to Sam.

  You left your room and heard the brother's talking quietly to each other. 

  "Babbbbyyy..." You groaned with a hand on your stomach. 

  "Yah?" Sam asked stepping back from his brother putting a beanie over his hair.

  "Can you put my socks on..." You asked, and heard Dean snort a laugh.

  Sam smiled and walked to you, and took the socks from your hand and pulled them apart.

  "Take the hat off," You said looking down at him. "me and baby love daddy's hair..."

  Sam smiled and pulled the first sock up to your knee, then started with the other, "My hair's bad."

  "Look at mine!" You laughed. Sam finished with your socks and you both headed for the front door. 

  Sam walked up behind you and put a baseball cap on over your hair backwards.

  You blinked, and pushed your hair out of your eyes. 

  "And Dean," Sam asked turning and grabbing his wallet. "can we borrow your car?" 

  Dean nodded still zoned into the News Channel.

  Sam grabbed the keys for the Impala and turned to face you. 

  "You look cute, your little skirt and jacket." Your hunter bent down and 'helped' you put on your grey converse. He stood back up when your shoes were on and kissed you on the lips. "And your little belly, of course..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry forgot notes last chapter!!  
> Still got  
> Nothing to say...  
> Oh yes...  
> The chapters arnt really being grouped together. Example; someare longer and others shorter, so I hope u don't mind bout that.  
> ^u^ I hope at least some of u r enjoying this ^u^  
> No body is leaving comments!! Hah what r u people thiiiinnnnkkkiiinnngggg....!!!!!???!?

   Sam pulled up into the parking lot of an outlit mall and turned off the car. 

  "Don't yah think it's kinda late, to eat out?" You asked looking at the time, 8:47pm.

  Sam shook his head. "It's not even dark out, c'mon let's go." He got out of the Impala and jogged to your door and opened it.

  You blushed. "So formal," you laughed un buttoned a button on his plaid shirt under his leather jacket. "what's the occasion?"

  He grinned leaned close so your lips were brushing together but not kissing. "No occasion... I just love you."

  You smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

  Sam closed the door and wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you close to his chest. 

  "I love you too." You whispered pulling Sam's beanie over his head more.

  You both walked hand in hand down the parking lot up to the entrance of Moxie's. It took about 10 minutes for you and Sam to get a booth in the middle of the restaurant, it was nice, people coming and going while you and Sam ate your meals sharing a salad. 

  Before long, you were leaning back with a hand on your belly waiting fir the dessert, by this time most of the people were gone.

  Sam smiled watching you. "I love you so damn much (y/n)." 

  You smiled frowned slightly. "...why..."  
    
  "Because, your different. The moment I saved your life from that vampire when we met on a hunt... I knew there was something."

  "You never told me this." You whispered sitting up.

  Sam shrugged and continued. "When we brought you back to our motel, because you didn't have a room, the 3 of us went to a diner down the street... I couldn't stop staring at your (e/c) eyes." Sam smiled. "And when we said our goodbyes the next morning, I hoped and prayed that we'd meet again."

  You kept listening, Sam never really talked about how he felt inside...

  "And when we finally did, 2 months later, I was so damn happy. We hunted together for like 3 months... then we started dating without Dean knowing..."

  "And he found out..." You laughed a little at the memory. 

  "Yup, and-"

  "Here's your dessert." A waitress put down a plate, with 1 fork.

  You were about to ask for another, but she walked away to quick. 

  "It's okay," Sam said stabbing the white chocolate brownie and getting some ice-cream with it. "we'll share." 

  You smiled at Sam as he held the fork in front of your mouth. You ate it and he got another forkful, of the dessert for himself.

  "So what else were you gonna say...?" You questioned.

  Sam looked up, "Oh yah," he handed you the fork "I just want you to know that I love you (y/n). And I'm so excited for when the baby comes."

  You had a few tears in your eyes as Sam finished. He smiled and sat close beside you kissing your temple and a hand on your stomach feeding some of the dessert to you.

:|:

  "You look so hot Sammy." You hugged his arm. 

  Sam laughed and kissed your hair. "You look so damn cute."

  "Did you buy this outfit?"

  "Mhhm."

  You nodded. "Impressive."

  He chuckled. "Let's go on a bit of a walk." 

  You groaned lightly. "I'm tired."  
    
  "I have something to tell you..." He whispered. "I can carry you if you get tired."

  "Alrighty then." You felt excited, but confused at what Sam had said.

  You continued the walk until you came to a bright lamp-post, by a bench, in front of a  clean calm lake. 

  "It's looks so perfect." You whispered as you and Sam sat close beside each other on the bench.

  You laid your head on Sam's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

  "(y/n)," Sam said taking in a breath and standing up in front of you.

  You narrowed your eyes slightly. "Sam..."

  "I just want you to know, that I love you." Sam took in another breath... "And you (y/n) (y/l/n), are the light of my life, after our child I want to hold you both tightly and protect you from this world."

  This wasn't making any sense, what was Sam talking about?

  "I am so happy we met on that hunt a few years ago, and glad we put up with each other... and (y/n) I'm sorry for I did to you a few months ago... I'll never be able to forgive myself... but I'm trying to forget it and put it behind us." Sam smiled. 

  "Why'r you sayi-"

  "(y/n)..." Sam Winchester, pulled out a small black box and got down on one knee... 

  You gasped and covered your mouth with your hands as you felt tears.  
    
  "You are mine and I am yours..." Sam said. "and will you make me the happiest man in the world... (y/n) (y/l/n), will you marry me?"

  When he finished, you had tears falling from your eyes, your hands started trembling as you took them away from your mouth and nodded. "Yes, yes Sammy! Yes!"

  Sam smiled largely, and took the ring out of the box and you held out your left hand, Sam held your ring finger as he slipped it on.

  You gasped looking at it. "Oh my god... Sam!!"  
   
  Sam had tears in his hazel eyes just watching you. 

  You quickly got to your feet and wrapped your arms around his chest. "I love you..."  
   
:|:

  You got back to the bunker and Dean was waiting with Cas beside him.

  "She said yes!" Sam said happily with an arm wrapped around your waist.

  You blushed but hugged Dean as he congratulated you both. "My little brother's growing up." Dean whispered hugging Sam tightly.

  "Congratulations (y/n)." Cas smiled. 

  You smiled back and hugged him quickly. "Thank you so much Cas."

  "For what?" He asked wrapped his arms around your body.

  "For everything you've helped me with..."

2 1/2 Months Later  
(6 Months)

  "C'mon baby," You said to your large stomach, as you poured a cup of tea. "can ya' give a kick... I haven't felt you yet..."

  You shut your eyes waiting and hopping to feel something, anything. You huffed after a minute and took a sip of your tea.

  You gasped loudly as you felt you and Sam's baby move around... then, a little kick.

  Tears formed in your eyes as he kicked again... "SAM!!" You yelled. "GET OVER HERE, QUICK!!" 

  You heard fast footsteps of the brother's and angel coming from down the hall.

  "What's wrong!?" Sam yelled rushing in holding a large knife, his hair was soaking wet, and he was only wearing a pair of jeans. He looked around and you saw Dean relax a little when there was nothing. 

  You closed your eyes lightly, and put a hand on your stomach, waiting.

  Sam's eyes widened watching you, worry written on his face. "(y/n), is it the baby! What's wrong!!"

  You felt another kick. "C'mere..."  
    
  Sam put the knife on the counter and stepped close to you. You grabbed his hands and put them on your stomach, but there was nothing. 

  Sam knelt down so he was eye level with your belly. "Hey baby, what'cha getting mommy all worked up about?"

  You saw Dean and Cas smile softly watching.

  Then, you felt another kick. You smiled and watched Sam's eyes tear up, he placed a gentle kiss on your stomach and stood up taller than you.

  "He likes his daddy's voice..." You whispered.

  Sam laughed breathlessly feeling another kick. "That's amazing..." 

  You laughed with him and looked to Dean and Cas.

  "Do you wanna feel?" You asked quietly. 

  The angel smiled and motioned for Dean to go. Dean shrugged and put his shotgun by Sam's knife and slowly walked towards you. 

  Sam took his hands away and went to your room to get a shirt. 

  Dean took in a breath as you grabbed his wrists, you placed his hands on your stomach and waited. 

  Then his eyes widen and he smiled. "Oh my god..."  
    
  You smiled watching him. "That's your little nephew..."

  He smiled at you when he felt another harder kick. "Cas! Come feel this!" 

  Castiel just blinked.

  "C'mon." You reached out your hand to him. 

  He slowly stepped closer and you held his hand, putting it on your belly as Dean stepped back. 

  There was nothing, until Sam came back and stood close by you. "Feel anything?"

  Castiel's face brighten. "He does like his dad's voice..."

:|:

  You and Sam laid beside each other still feeling the baby kick. It was 9:50pm, and both of you never got tired of it.

  "So, if it's a boy," You whispered laying your head on Sam's chest. "circumcision... yes or no...?"

  Sam chuckled. "I have no idea... what's the big deal about it anyway..."

  You shrugged. "The extra skin?"

  Sam sighed softly, "We'll figure it out tomorrow, because you finished all the ultrasounds, so I guess we gotta figure it out on our own."

  You yawned. "I mean, like you weren't..."

  Sam laughed. "You would know..."

  You chuckled. "I pay attention, I guess we'll do, it, like daddy's..."

:|:

  "Good mornin'." You kissed Sam on the cheek from behind as you entered the kitchen.

  He nodded, and looked away from his laptop for a kiss. You smiled kissing him and pulled back going to get a cup of water.

  A few minutes later, Dean  came stumbling out of his room with a blanket around his shoulders tightly his eyes were closed as he grumbled a 'hello...' and came to the kitchen. 

  He sat beside the angel, laying his head on the table. 

  "Good morning Dean." Castiel watched as Dean sat up again and they smiled at each other. 

  "Hey..." Dean yawned as you sat beside him. 

  You put a steamy cup of coffee in front of him.

  "Anything?" You asked Sam.

  "Yah," Sam took a sip from his coffee. "salt and burn, 'bout 45 minute drive outside the city."

  "Oh." You yawned.

  "Yah," Sam sighed closing his laptop, "so, one of us gotta stay with you." 

  "I'll be fine Sam." You smiled.

  Ou saw Castiel shake his head. "No, Sam's right." Cas said "One of us need to stay with you, to protect you if needed."

  "I'm not taking any chances." Dean grumbled. "I feel like shit man..."

  Sam nodded. "You wanna stay Dean?"

  There was no answer. He fell asleep, again.

:|:

  You kissed Sam before him and Cas left. You waved at them until the Impala was out of sight, then went back your room to change into sweats and a hoodie. 

  When you finished changing, you went to the kitchen to find Dean still asleep. You rolled your eyes and went to his room grabbing a plaid shirt and a clean pair of his boxers and jeans putting them in the washroom with a towel. 

  "Dean," You called walking to the kitchen. "hey."

  You sat beside him and poked his cheek. "Wake up."

  Dean groaned. 

  You smiled at him. "Waaaake up," you took his blanket and wrapped it around your shoulders "wake up Deany... we have to go shopping."

  Dean groaned again. "Did you just call me Deany..."

  You laughed. "Yup."

  It took him a while, but eventually Dean finished his shower and found you asleep on the couch.

  He smiled at how peaceful you looked and grabbed a blanket covering you.


	9. Chapter 9

  "Are you the father?" The lady cashier asked as you paid for your clothes and groceries.  
   
  Your eyes widen and you saw Dean's cheek flush red. "N-no! Future brother-in-law..."

  "Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized "...so your engaged?"

  You blushed a little and smiled as you handed her a 20 bill. "Yah."

  She smiled and you. "Well, congratulations." 

  "Thanks." You said as she handed you cash.  
    
  "Well, have a nice day you two." She smiled at Dean, who smiled back and winked.

  You rolled your eyes and playfully hit him on the shoulder. "C'mon."

  Dean picked up the plastic bags and you headed to the exit of Wal-Mart waiting for the cab you had called.

3 Months Later  
(9 Months)

  "Hey! Look, heh no hands!" You laughed as you balanced your cup of tea on your large round stomach. 

  Sam laughed at sat beside you. "Could be anytime little Josh, comes."

  You laid your head back on the couch. "You still like the name ‘Josh’?"

  "Well, you don't anymore?" 

  You shrugged, quickly grabbing your cup of tea before it fell. "I dunno, I couldn't sleep last night, and I kinda like Deven... Carter, and Tom... or Kyle... I like Finn too."

  "Well, Deven, Carter, Tom, Kyle, or Finn... pick 2. They all sound fine to me." 

  I closed your eyes feeling a kick, you rested your hand on your stomach and thought. "Finn... and... Carter..."

  Sam nodded. "Finn Carter Winchester, it is." He smiled and bend down to kiss you softly. "I love it."

  You felt a kick and looked down. Sam smiled and kissed your belly, "You like that?"

  You smiled and combed a hand through his hair. You felt a kick and Sam smiled. "He likes your voice..."

  Sam smiled wrapping an arm around your shoulders. "When was the due date again?"

  "August 4..." You opened your eyes. "Finn's 3 days late..." 

  Sam sighed, and you both looked to the front door when it swung open. 

  "Hey," Dean yawned walking in with the angel behind him. "don't ask."

  You frowned, "Tired?"

  Castiel nodded. "Well, I'm not. Dean is."   
    
  "Nothing from little Josh yet?"

  Sam shook his head. "We changed it."

  "To?" Cas asked.  
   
  "Finn," You smiled at Sam and held his head. "Finn Carter Winchester."

  "You guys arn't married yet." Dean grabbed a beer, flopping down on the couch.

  "And a bit grumpy." Cas added, sitting close beside him.

  "We picked a day." Sam said

  "Really...?" Dean took a sip of his beer.

  You kissed Sam's cheek. "Next September 28."

  "Nice." Cas smiled. "Finn will be 1."

  "Mhhm." You felt a little kick.

:|:

  It was so perfect. You and Sam, the weather, the sky. After Dean and Cas got back, you and Sam decided to go on a walk. 

  You were holding hands, you felt kicks from the baby at times. When you came to a bench under a bright lamp post, you sat close beside each other watching the ducks swim past and the sky turn from blue to pink. 

  When Sam placed his hand on your stomach and kissed your temple... your baby gave a hard kick and you... 

  You gasped quietly. "Oh fuck..."

  Sam quickly turned to you. "What?!-"

  You felt a sharp pain in your stomach. "Shit-"

  "What! (y/n), what!?!"

  You squeezed your eyes closed. "Sam-!" You grabbed his arm. " Fuck!! Call Dean-!"

  Sam didn't know what the hell you were saying, but pulled out his phone and quickly called his brother. "Dean!"

  “What?”

  You gasped. "Fuck! Sam... the baby's coming!!" You bit your lip and leaned forward. "SAM!!"

  "Shit! Dean!!"

  “What?!”

  "Dean get over here! Now! The baby's coming!!"

  “Oh fuck!! Where are you!!”

  You heard Sam yelling over the phone and then hang up and putting his phone away. 

  You felt Sam hook his arms under your knees and around your shoulders. You grit your teeth and squeezed your eyes letting out a pained cry.

  "I know, I know," Sam tried to calm you. "Dean'll be here soon, just hold on!"

  You wrapped your arms around Sam's shoulders holding him tightly. "Sam!!" 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that goes with... like the ending half of this chapter... I think  
> Anywho, here it is
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1w7OgIMMRc4

  When Dean finally found you and Sam, you laid down in the backseat with your head and shoulders on Castiel's lap, Sam and Dean trying to find the closest hospital.

  And when they did, Sam picked you up in his arms and the next thing you knew, was that you were lying on a bed with 2 or 3 doctors around... 

  Sam was holding your hand, as you squeezed your eyes closed, pushing when the female doctor said to.

  "Okay (y/n)," The doctor said "one more big push, we need to get the shoulders out."

  Sam held your hand tighter, you nodded quickly and let out a gasp as you gave a push. 

  You heard a baby crying witch made you open your eyes.

  "And," The female doctor smiled. "it's a girl!"

  You quickly looked to Sam with a large smile. You both kissed as the doctor's quickly cleaned up your new baby daughter. 

  You and Sam laughed breathlessly together as you felt tears of joy in your eyes. Sam stood up and walked the doctor. 

  "Look how beautiful she is (y/n)..." Sam whispered as he teared up holding his daughter in his arms.  
   
  You turned your head and smiled. "C'mere..."

  Sam handed you your new baby daughter and laid close beside you. 

  You nuzzled close to Sam as you both gazed at your daughter, "Hey baby girl..." Sam smiled.

  She smiled largely up at her dad showing her pink gums. 

  Sam took her into his arms and kissed her cheek and forehead. "I love you."  
    
  You smiled watching Sam and laid your head on his shoulder. "She likes daddy's voice..."

  She had Sam's bright hazel eyes and thin black hair, even though she was fully white, her skin was a bit darker.

  She yawned before falling asleep in Sam's arms. 

  "So... what'r we gonna name her?" Sam whispered not wanting to wake her.

  "Kali, Alex... and I still like Finn for a girl..." You yawned. "what do you like?"

  "Rose... Mary..." Sam said not taking his eyes away from the baby in his arms.

  "RoseMary... Finn Winchester..." You closed your eyes rubbing a finger on her cheek softly.

  "Perfect," Sam smiled kissing your hair. "my beautiful girls."

:|:

  "Aww..." Dean cooed looking at his neice. "eh, she's got your hair Cas." He turned to the angel and ruffled his hair. 

  Castiel smiled and looked to RoseMary, in Sam's arms. "She's very beautiful Sam and (y/n)."

  You smiled. "Thanks Cas." 

  Dean picked up the baby carrier and Sam placed her down gently. You saw Dean smile at his little brother...

  "I can carry Rose, if you guys want." Dean gave you an innocent smile that you could never say 'no' to.

  "Of course... she's your niece."

  You walked slowly with Sam's help, Dean slightly ahead of you parents, and Castiel beside Dean.

  Sam wrapped an arm around your waist tighter. "RoseMary Finn Winchester."

  You smiled, "I love when you say her name..."

:|:

  After Dean had fastened Rose in the back seat, Cas in the passenger's and you asleep with your head on Sam's shoulder, he drove slowly back go the bunker. 

2 Months Old

  "That's my girl." Sam chuckled, as he was burping Rose over his shoulder, as Rose let out a small burp.

  You smiled tiredly. "What time is it?"

  Sam turned his head to look at the clock. "11:30pm."

  You got up and kissed his cheek. "Time to put her to bed."

  Sam smiled, as you walked to your room and laid Rose down in the small crib Dean had bought her the first night she came home. 

  You smiled sadly as Sam kissed RoseMary on her soft round cheek and forehead. She squealed and reached her arms out to her daddy...

  Tears formed in your (e/c) eyes. You kissed Rose on her temple as Sam laid her down on her back. 

  "Night baby girl." You whispered closing the door as you left. Tears fell from your eyes, as you walked ahead of Sam.

  "(y/n)...?" Sam asked quietly voice full of concern. "Are you okay?"

  You blinked some tears away and walked to the kitchen pouring water into a cup. "Yah..." You sniffled and tired a smile. "I-I'm fine Sam."

  He watched you closely. You knew he didn't believe you, but you had to try. 

  "I'm kinda hungry... a-are you?" You asked trying to sound happy, but wiped a tear away.

  You turned your back to Sam, grabbing a box of crackers with your trembling hands.  

  "(y/n)..." Sam stepped close behind you. "(y/n), just stop."

  Sam whispered holding your wrists softly. You froze.

   "Why'r you crying?" He whispered.

  "I-I'm not." You laughed humorlessly. 

  "(y/n) stop. Talk to me." Sam stood close behind you. 

  You spun around and met his worried sad eyes. "Nothing Sammy... I'm fine." 

  But, no. You lost it. Tears formed and fell from your eyes quickly. 

  Sam pulled you close to his body, arms wrapped tightly around your smaller frame protecting you from this horrible world. "(y/n) what's wrong..."

  Sam hands trailed down to your thighs and he lifted you up and seated you on the counter, Sam standing in between your legs and arms snaked around your hips. "What's wrong baby?" He whispered.

  You shook your head.

  "No, please. Let me help you."

  You took in a shaky breath. "She's so perfect Sam..."  
    
  He frowned.  
    
  "We haven't been hunting for 2 months... how many people do you think are dying because-" You wiped away tears and Sam held you tighter.  
    
  "Hey, it's not your fault." 

  "But Sam," You looked up "I was gonna... kill her, because I was scared... like you said, this is my fault..."

  "Is it your fault we're so happy?" Sam's voice had the slightest hint of anger. "Look (y/n), this is amazing, we're parents and we have a little daughter, and we're getting married next year, okay?"

  You nodded, but still didn't believe him. "Sam... how can I hold her-"

  The front door to the bunker flew open and the angel walked in with Dean behind him. Both shivering, and brushing the loose snow from their coats. "It's freezing!" Dean said shivering fiercely. 

  You sniffled and wiped a tear away, before they could see. 

  But when Dean, looked over his facial features crumbled as he saw you. "You guys okay...?"

  You nodded still not looking. "Y-yah..."

  The angel frowned. "Why are you-"

  "Hey Cas!" Dean called. "Let's get something to eat! Okay, buddy?"

  Cas looked at him confused. 

  "Alright?" Dean motioned his head towards you and Sam. "C'mon."

  He wrapped the angel's arm and they left the bunker, leaving you and Sam again.

  He kissed your cheek softy. "Why'r you saying this?"

  "Because I love her so much Sam." You whispered meeting his eyes. "And I want to protect her from what we hunt. I never wanted to have to raise a baby into this life..."

  "Don't worry, we will." He whispered in your ear and wrapped his arms around you picking up your body, you wrapped your legs around his waist and he laid you down on your bed. 

  You smiled and kissed him. "I'm sorry Sam."

  He smiled. "It's okay."  
    
:|:

  You woke to faint quiet cries from Rose, you groaned quietly and saw Sam still asleep beside you, so you through on a pair of sweats and went to her crib. 

  "Shhh...." You cooed picking Rose's tiny frame in your arms and bouncing her slightly. "don't wanna wake daddy."

  Rose sniffled and you checked the time 6:45am, Rose was 15 minutes late. She usually woke up at 6:30am.  
    
  You put a hand on her head softly as you opened the door to your room and headed to the kitchen. You made a quick bottle, and began to feed it to her. 

  When she finished, you could tell she was wide awake. Her bright hazel eyes staring up at you, you pushed a small curl of her black hair away from her forehead. 

  She squealed and smiled showing off her little pink gums.

  Tears formed in your eyes just watching her. You picked RoseMary up and hugged her, and to your surprise, Rose wrapped her short right arm around your shoulder and other around your neck.

  You held her close and closed your eyes as you quietly sang Sweet Child Of Mine...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare urselfs shit about 2 go down nxt 2 chapters!!
> 
> ψ(｀∇´)ψ

7 Months Old

  RoseMary gave a high pitched laugh when Dean picked her up from her play mat and held her high above his head. 

  You laughed watching him. It was just Yoy and Dean today, Sam had went to help Cas on a hunt.

  "So, Rose..." Dean went to the couch and sat down. "who's your favorite uncle?"

  Rose bit down on her finger. She pointed to the door and you snorted.

  "What!" Dean kissed her on the forehead. "Your favorite is uncle Cassie?!"

  She laughed and leaned foreword putting a hand on Dean cheek. 

  "Is he your favorite because he bought you this onesie?" Dean asked.

  RoseMary squealed and closed her eyes laughing at her uncle. She was wearing a light blue onesie that had doodles of small animals around her feet, hands, neck, chest and butt.

  "Wanna feed her?" You asked standing up and opening a jar of mushed baby food. 

  "Yup," Dean nodded and Rose nodded slowly eyes glued on him copying his actions. "you hungry?"   
    
  She nodded not knowing what he was saying.

  You chuckled watching them. Dean held Rose with an arm wrapped around her stomach, her back to his chest, her short legs dangling, and her eyes wide and smiling at you. 

  "How'r your teeth my baby?" You cooed, around a month ago, Rose's teeth were beginning to come. 

  She put her hand in her mouth and bit softly. You gently put your hand and took her's out of your mouth.

  Dean smiled and checked his phone as he sat Rose down on the table.

  "Sam just text," He said to you. "said that him and Cas are on their way back."  
   
  You nodded and got a small spoon and opened a small jar of mushed apples and bananas. You handed it to Dean and went to change.

11 1/2 Months Old

  "We'll be back a little later." Sam called.

  "Where you going?" Dean asked. 

  "Shopping," You said picked up Rose from the floor, who squealed and leaned towards Sam, reaching out her short arms. "Rose needs some clothes and we need food."

  Cas came and stood close beside Dean. "Oh."

  Sam gladly took his still tiny daughter into his arms and smiled down at her, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

  "Here." Dean threw you his keys and him and Cas went to the couch.

  "Thanks, see yah later." You opened the door and walked to the Impala. You opened the dark door where RoseMary's car sear was and Sam placed her in the seat, and went to the drivers' seat. 

  "Hi baby." You whispered kissing her cheek and tickling her tummy. She squealed in joy and waved her arms, "We're going shopping for some clothed for you."

  You smiled and buckled her in. 

  Rose was now almost a year old., meaning she was getting better at crawling around, and trying her best to 'say' words.

  She opened her mouth as if to say some thing, but she only stuck out her tongue. 

  You kissed her cheek and Rose turned to kiss you. 

  "That's my little loving Rosey." You saw Sam smile back at you. 

  Rose giggled as you closed the door and climbed into the passenger seat. 

  Sam started the car and you turned to see Rose looking out of the window in wonder. Her thick black hair was growing and curling at the tips like Sam's.

  Rose tried to talk more, witch made you and Sam look at each other with a loving smile. 

:|:

  You put Rose in the cart and she leaned forward reaching for you to hold her. "No Rosey, you gotta sit." 

  You began pushing the cart, Rose started crying. Loud.  
    
  Sam groaned. "Can I just hold her please?"

  "No." You raised your voice over Rose's screams. "She has to learn she's not the boss."

  Rose screamed again. 

  You ignored her as you walked to the self and decided on weather to get Peanut-Butter... or Nutella...

  You heard Rose slowly stop crying and you were about to put both of the Peanut-Butter and Nutella in thee cart...

  You gave Sam your best itch face when you turned around and saw him holding her tightly and close to his chest. "...she did the thing! The thing... where she opens and closes her tiny little hands! And she gave me those eyes-"

  "Discipline Sam."  You leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Discipline..." 

  He shrugged with a large smile as Rose kissed his cheek like you did. 

  You gasped pretending to be offended. "Can mommy have kisses too?!"

  Rose giggled and shook her head leaning her small head on Sam's chest. 

  "You really are a daddy's girl, arnt you RoseMary Finn Winchester...?" You ruffled her hair.

  You were in Wal-Mart for most and hour. Not because you couldn't find the shit you needed, but because people kept stopping and saying how fucking cute Rose was in Sam's arms. 

  "Well, you 2 are a very good looking couple," And old lady smiled at you and Sam. "what's her name?"

  "Rose," You brushed a finger on Rose's cheek "RoseMary."

  The lady smiled and took a step closer. "She's very beautiful."

   Rose puffed out her bottom lip and leaned against Sam, covering her face in his chest.

  "Aww." She cooed. "Well, you 3 have a nice day."

  She brushed your arm softly with her hand and smiled before pushing her cart down the aisle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this and the nxt chapter is Lullaby by Nickelback.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4OjiOn5s8s8
> 
> I just  Nickelback!!   
> So i had to add one of their songs for a mood setting thing in my fic somewhere

  Rose wined and reached for you. She tired talking again, but didn't get to far. 

  You picked her up and Sam turned to the shelves. "Does Rose need any more toys?" 

  Sam picked up a stuffed pale yellow lion. He turned to you and Rose squealed loudly reaching for it. "It's 5 bucks..."

  "Well, she's already in love with it." You chuckled as Sam handed the stuffed lion to her.

  She hugged it tightly and you moved a bit of her black hair away from her eyes. "Can you say ‘lion’ Rosey?"

  She bared her tiny teeth and curled back her lips. Sam laughed watching her. "Oh my god!" He laughed and took out his phone taking a picture of her.

  Rose blinked scrunching her nose. Sam took another picture. "I bet Dean taught her that."

  You laughed in agreement. "Probably! She's still cute." You kissed her on her fat cheeks and forehead.

  Sam pinched her cheek lightly. Rose squealed relaxing her face, and turned her face to your neck. 

  "That's mean daddy!" You teased hitting Sam lightly on his arm. 

  "D-" Rose looked at Sam with side eyes. "D... d-"

  Your jaw fell open. "No Rose! Say Mama!"

  Rose looked back to you. "M... meh...-"  
    
  You shrugged one shoulder. "Close enough." 

:|:

  Rose continued say 'duh' and 'meh' the rest of your trek through Wal-Mart. 

  You carried Rose her seated on your hip as Sam carried the 6 bags you had. Rose looked back and smiled squinting her eyes watching. 

  Sam smiled back. "Say Dada."  
   
  Rose shook her head saying 'no' playfully and hugged the stuffed lion you had bought. "M-"

  You kissed her cheek, and opened the door behind the passenger's seat. You put her in her car seat buckling her in and handed her the shuffled lion. 

  "We're gonna go see uncle Dean and Cassie now, okay?"

  She squealed happily.

  "I love you baby." You tickled her tummy and closed the door getting into the passengers, Sam sat in the drivers and turned back to Rose before starting the car. 

  "Say dada Rose. Dada..."

  You smiled to yourself, Sam turned back forward starting the car and began heading to the bunker. 

  Rose clapped her hands. "Dada!!" She nearly screamed.

  You and Sam quickly looked at each others smiling huge and like idiots. 

  "Dada!" Rose giggled. 

  Sam grabbed his phone from his pocket and began recording Rose. "Say it again baby!" 

  Rose squealed. 

  Sam looked back. "Say it again!" 

  "Sam you gotta watch the road." You said taking your phone out. 

  "Yahh..." He looked to the road then back quickly "I am."

  "Dada!" Rose said happily reaching for Sam. "Dad-dy! Daddy!!" 

  He laughed breathlessly.

  Out of the corner of your eye... you saw a truck speeding your way "SAM!!" You screamed...

:|:

  Shattered glass.

  Ripped metal.  
   
  Silence, was the shit that scared you most. "Sa-"  
    
  You tried turning your head, but couldn't. "Sam...!"

  You heard a groan. 

  "Sam-" You lifted your hand. "Rose... Rose-!" You tried moving but found you were being crushed by the weigh of the crushed Impala... you were loosing strength, and fast. 

  You saw Sam hover over you. Your eyes lost focus. 

  "(y/n)!!" Sam yelled. "(y/n)!!"

  You blinked and felt a tear trickle from her left eye and down your cheek. "Rose-"

  He looked back to where Rose should be... 

  The sound of his sobs and slight screams of hurt, made you cry harder. 

  "NO!" You heard Sam cry, his voice sounding far away. "No no no no no no, ROSE!! C'mon baby, please! Please God please! Open your eyes Rose! Open your eyes, daddy's got you!"

  "No-" You also let out loud pained sobs. "Rose-!"

  "C'mon baby..." Sam cried and cried and cried. "please God please... no Rose, no! I got you baby, daddy's got you. Please I love you Rose! Daddy loves you! No no no no no! ROSE-"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that fit are;  
> The Great Escape by P!nk
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_Wl5-audkPY
> 
> And or  
> Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lpcRfuunVsY
> 
> So, yah... listen to them and CRY your eyes put when ur reading this, bcuz that's what I'm shooting for!!
> 
> 

  Your body was taken to the hospital, along with Rose's.

  "I don't have a pulse!" The female doctor said with a firm voice. 

  "Starting CPR!" Another male doctor shouted. 

  You blinked tears away from your eyes. Dean and Castiel has rushed over to the hospital. You heard them screaming your name... they'r voices seems so far and quiet.

  "Still no pulse!"

  After and short minute or 2... you lost your breath and Sam was suddenly hovering over you. "(y/n)!!" He screamed.

  You blinked and your head fell to the side. 

  "LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!! C'MON (y/n)," Sam had tears streaming from his eyes. "I CAN'T LOOSE YOU BOTH! PLEASE GOD PLEASE, IM BEGGING YOU!!"

  You let out the small amount of breath you had left in your lungs... 

  "C'MON! PLEASE, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! WE HAVE OUR  
WEDDING NEXT MONTH! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!!"  
    
  "I-" Your voice was lower than a whisper. l-love, you-"

:|:

  3 days later, people came from your family and Sam's, to you and RoseMary Finn Winchester's funeral. 

  Sam stared at your picture. You were holding Rose and kissing her cheek as she reached to the camera with a smile. 

  The service went on for hours. Sam cried through it all. Family members would hug him tightly crying and saying how sorry they were...

  Dean came and stood close beside Sam once everyone had left.   
   
  Sam wiped tears away. "It was all my fault Dean."

  "Don't you dare say that Sam." 

  "No!" Sam shouted. "Their 6 feet in the ground because I couldn't wait Dean!-"

  "Sammy, calm down-"

  "THEIR DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!!" Sam dropped to his knees and held onto your gravestone. 

  Dean knelt down beside him, a gentle hand on his shoulder tears streaming down his cheeks as well. "Sam-"

  "No..." Sam chocked out between sobs. "please... I just need to be alone-"

  Dean squeezed his shoulder, before letting go and walking back to the bunker picking up Cas who was waiting at the edge of the fence.

  Sam looked up at your gravestone. "God, I'm sorry (y/n), I just can't do this..."

Present Day

  Sam shot up from the bed in a cold sweat. "(y/n) ROSE!"

  He looked around. It's been 3 months since the life changing crash. 

  Sam had fresh tears in his eyes and trekking down his cheeks. "Rosey..."

  “Daddy!” Rose's little innocent voice flooded in Sam's ears...

  Sam got to his feet and threw on a coat grabbing his wallet and quickly leaving the bunker. 

:|:

  Sam got down on one knee in front of Rose's tiny grave and smiled sadly tears falling from his eyes. "Hey baby-girl..." He held back a sob and laid 4 red rose' upon the grass. "how'ya doin' upstairs?" Hs smiled sadly and pulled out her new stuffed lion, from the day you lost her, and laid it by the stone.

  Sam bit his lip. "I miss yah RoseMary... I hope there really is a god... and your sitting in his lap, because-" Sam let out a sob. "I miss you Rosey, just... know that daddy loves you." He leaned forward and kissed her engraved picture. "Be good for mommy okay baby?"

  Sam leaned his forehead on the stone and prayed softly before going to yours. 

  That's when he lost it. 

  Sam dropped down to both knees and cried loudly. "(y/n)"  
He squeezed his eyes closed. "I am sorry. I should've come and talked to you early, but baby I couldn't-" He let out a sob. "look after our Rose... okay?" Sam laid your pale yellow and pale blue flowers on the grass. "I need you (y/n). I miss waking up to Rose's cries, I miss holding you... hell, I miss when you make me put on your socks for you. I miss waking up with your long beautiful (h/c) in my face-" Sam lowered his head and trembled. "I just fucking need you. God, I'd give anything... anything, to hear Rose's cried at 6:30 in the morning... I would give anything to slow dance with you in the kitchen again when Dean and Rose are asleep." Sam opened his eyes. "I love you. Forever and always (y/n), I can promise you that. Look after Rose, and help me  
have courage and strength to finish my goddamn useless dark life, okay? A-and... I'll bring you and Rosey more flowers..." Sam sighed and stood up. "Can you give me a miracle Rosey, anything baby girl, okay? Please daddy needs it's..."  
    
  Sam sighed and closed his eyes, tears trekking down his hot cheeks. "Please... One More Miracle..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont no if I should nd it there, or update!!  
> Gah... I needs y'all fee back, help a moose out
> 
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Yah, sorry there are so many of these :|: things...  
> And if there are typos, try to make sense of them, because this little DeadMoose is trying :j


End file.
